Kakeru's Message
by Satoru003
Summary: This story is not suitable for teens and kids under the age of 16! If u think u'r mature enough, I am not stopping u. Don't ask me why I made this tale. I am sorry that I havn't been updating a lot, I got school work and new things I want to do.


Kakeru lived in Orbis and worked as Queen Palutena's messenger, his other friends and his cousin: Jimmy worked as Royal Guardians who protect Orbis from danger. Kakeru's job isn't as great as his friends' and cousin's. Kakeru gets less pay than his buddies. Whe hangs out with his buddies near the Devil's Hallow. Entrance to the Underworld. Kakeru will meet someone that will change his life.

Kakeru: Hey guys.

Jimmy: What's up? Man.

Satoru: We are just provoking some incubuses.

Jake: Throwing stones. LOL

Kakeru: I don't think we are supposed to be here. You know we aren't allowed here.

Jimmy: Don't worry. Her "so-called" royal guards won't find out.

Kakeru and his friends laugh and enjoy themselves, until a royal guard sees them.

Royal Guard: Hey You! What are you doing here? It's dangerous.

Satoru: We are just bored….

Royal Guard 2: Well, you aren't supposed to be here. You holes.

Jake: Hey! Hey! You are dealing with protectors of Orbis. Watch your mouth.

Royal Guard: Really? I must be sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You guys are off with a warning!

Royal Guard 2: Hold on! What about that guy?

Royal Guard: Forget him.

Kakeru and his friends laugh like crazy, when they left.

Jake: OMG! They are noobs! They are so dumb.

Satoru: YEAH!

Kakeru laughs, and suddenly trips over a rock.

Kakeru: Ha….huh?

Satoru: Kakeru-kun!

Jake: NO!

Jimmy: Kakeru!!

Kakeru falls into the underworld by accident, dropping 1000 feet into the Earth.

Satoru: He's a goner!

Jake: I heard that devils eats and kills angels.

Jimmy: Opposite way, Jake.

Jake: Oh. Oh well, Kakeru is a goner.

(The underworld)

Kakeru finds himself in the depths of hell. Lost. He finds a spot for him to rest.

Kakeru: I am tired. I think a rest will be good.

As Kakeru rest on the rock, Haruka was creeping up on him…

Haruka: I got you!

Kakeru: What?! A DEVIL!

Haruka: Just shut up…and let me tie you up….

Kakeru struggles to let go and frees himself.

Kakeru: I am…

A whip caught his legs and angel wings.

Kakeru: free?...I don't want to be eaten! PLEASE! I am innocent! I am only 18! Please.

Haruka: …………..

Kakeru is tied up and is on the ground. Kakeru sees a red panty under Haruka's black skirt.

Kakeru: I see red…I wanna touch it….I just wanna…

Haruka!... GET OFF ME!

Haruka whips Kakeru twice.

Kakeru: Ow….ok! I look underwear again.

Kakeru gets whipped again.

Kakeru: I forgot to add "won't" and "at".

Haruka: Hmph.

Haruka sees something that capture her attention. Haruka sees something poking out of Kakeru's pants.

Haruka: Hmmm….

Kakeru: What are you looking at me for?

Haruka drags Kakeru to her house.

Kakeru: What are you doing to do with me?!

Kakeru sees a stove in front of him and screams in fear. Haruka then turns Kakeru to her bedroom. Kakeru sighs and calm down, as he lands on Haruka's bed.

Haruka: Get down.

Haruka puts a paper bag on Kakeru's head, as she takes off her top and puts down Kakeru's pants.

Haruka: You will be just fine. So relax.

Kakeru: I can't feel anythi...I feel great...

Haruka pleasures Kakeru as she licks his .

Kakeru: Keep on doing it. I like it...I never felt this great since I was forbidden to do it.

Haruka: What kind of restriction is that?

Kakeru: Palutena is a pain in the ass. She keeps on saying this and that. She said "Every time you masturbate, an angel dies."

Haruka: Then she needs to get a life. What's wrong with her?

Kakeru: Yea. She gives me a horrible job.

Haruka: You must be really dirty.

Haruka continues to lick Kakeru's until comes out.

Kakeru: Ahhh…

(Orbis)

Palutena: Where is he?  
Kakeru: I am back.  
Palutena: Where have you been? You are 8 hours late!

Kakeru: I was….was….lost.

Palutena: Lost? You liar! You have been up to something.

Kakeru: Well…eh…

Palutena: What's this?... Have you been pleasuring yourself? You broke one of the major laws in Orbis! YOU'RE FIRED!

Kakeru: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Palutena: That was just a warning. Next one….you will pay for it. SCAM!

Kakeru steps out of the crystal palace and meets up with his friends.

Jake: What's the matter?...you got fired? Ouch.

Satoru: Well, at least he is back in one piece!

Jimmy: That matters more than getting fired.

Jake: Come on, Kakeru. Let's celebrate at the Orbis Fun Park tomorrow!

Jake, Jimmy and Satoru: YEA!

To be continued.


End file.
